Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman
by Arsenal Blue
Summary: Nico di Angelo's mother makes him deliver goods to his sick Granny. He, being the curious little beastie he is, decides to walk through the Dark Forest against Maria's directions to get to Granny's. Will Solace is the best huntsman in the land and Queen Khione summons him. She gives him a task. To kill the fairest in the land, Nico the Angel. Fairytale AU. Solangelo.
1. Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman

_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! Arsenal's back with another Solangelo! YAY! Ok so I have an obsession with Red Riding Hood. I don't know why. I guess I like the hood? So of course my first Fairytale AU will be about Red. And while I was thinking up a plot thingie mabob, I was all like "HEY! Why not add some Snow White to this potion?! Oooh, ah feel a magical crossover forming!" And that was how this was born. It popped out of my head exactly like the way Athena popped out of Zeus' head! This will most likely be a two shot._

_Just a little heads up! I have about...7 Solangelo fics in the works and I'm halfway done with 3 of 'em. Yay! It might take a while, but I WILL post them. If I don't, I want you to find out where I am, fly there, and demand me to finish it. :)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any a dis stuffs...except the plots!_

**(I don't know why I do this but I want to) Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang:** _Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence_

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

**Red Riding Hood &amp; The Huntsman**

"Nico!" Nico's mother, Maria di Angelo, yelled from the kitchen window. "I need you to do something important please!"

The fourteen year-old looked up from his book. "Yes, mother!" He called from the high tree he was sitting on. He closed his book and placed it carefully in the hole he always kept the books he was reading. He threw his legs over the thick branch he was sitting on and dropped down from the branch that was pretty high up in the air. He landed with cat-like grace on the ground, without a scratch.

"Keep that up, and you'll break yourself." A voice said behind him. He turned around and found a beautiful, dark-skinned girl with brown, choppy hair. She wore a beautiful green dress and had a dagger and a flute strapped to her waist. "It would be a shame for a voice like yours to travel to the afterlife." She said.

"Hey, Piper," Nico said. "Um, why are you wearing a dress?" He asked. Piper wasn't one of those kind of girls. She usually wore guy clothes, which she somehow makes them look fit for girls.

Piper groaned. "Father and Mother made me," Piper said. "There's a ball in the kingdom tonight, they were invited and they both want me to go with them. Probably their excuse to beautify me." She indeed did looked beautiful. Though she says that Nico was the definition of beauty. Can a male be beautiful? Well, his village thought so. They always said he was beautiful, though Nico doesn't see it.

"Oh," Nico said. "Well that can be—"

Nico stopped as he noticed a small mouse on her shoulder. "Um..." Nico pointed at the small creature.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Hi Gussy!"

The mouse squeaked a few times in her ear. "Oh gods. Mother's going to kill me. Bye Nico. Have to go!" The flute player said as she ran off to her cottage.

"Nico!" His mother called.

"I'm coming." He called back. He walked into his cottage and found his mom in the kitchen. "Sorry Mother. I was talking to Piper."

"Oh, what a lovely girl she is." Maria said. She was stirring something in a pot. "Now, I received a message from your sister. On one of her hunts with the Hunters of Artemis, she was near Granny's home. She stopped by to check on her and she said that Granny was sick. Now, what I need for you to do, is take this soup, some medicine, and these goods to her." She said, she poured the soup in a bowl and placed a lid over it. She placed the bowl of soup in a basket filled with fruit, bread and other treats. She closed the lid of the basket and handed it to him. "Can you do that?" She asked.

Nico took hold the handle. "Of course, Mother."

"Remember Nico, don't take the forest path." His mother said sternly. "You know what's in there. I know it would take a long time if you take the main path, but it's better to be safe than sorry. And if it's too dark by the time you arrive at Granny's, stay there."

"Yes, mother." He said. He knew what happened. A girl was dared to walk deep into those dark woods, and she never came back out.

He was about leave until Maria called him again. "Wait, Nico. Take this." She said. She ran into her room. When she came back, she held a beautiful hooded cloak, that had beautiful designs embroidered on every spot. Its blood red color could never have gone unnoticed. "It will keep the wolves away. And any other creature that comes near."

Nico placed the basket on the floor and walked towards the beautiful cloak. "It's beautiful." Nico said. She handed Nico the cloak and he put it on. The end of the cloak dragged on the floor. The cloak was wide enough for two people to fit. The hood was large.

"It might be big but it looks good on you." Maria said. "It belonged to Granny. It was a normal cloak, until she had a very powerful pixie charm it for her. She gave it to me when I was pregnant with Bianca, because of your fathers origin. I used it again while I was pregnant with you, too. To keep you safe."

Nico was staring at the beautiful hood. "Yes, father was a—"

"Quiet child," Maria urged. "There are ears everywhere. You must remember that. If anyone found out, you and Bianca will suffer the same fate as did your father. Now off you go, child. Granny is waiting." She kissed his forehead as he picked up the basket of goods.

Once he was out the door, he started his way to the main road, his long, red cloak billowing behind him. He greeted his fellow villagers as he passed, they were happy to see him. They smiled fondly as he passed.

"A beautiful child. Maria is lucky." He heard women whisper.

He reached the main road and started walking on the dirt path. About a half an hour later, he arrived at the dirt road that lead to the forest everyone was forbidden to pass. He stopped and looked. It was dark and gloomy and the trees were darker than usual.

_It's just the woods, right?_ Nico thought. _Maybe that girl just got lost. Not ferociously eaten by wolves or cannibal giants, right?_

Nico didn't see the harm, and he really wanted to get this done and over with. "Hey, I am a rebel." He said to himself. He pulled his hood up and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself as he entered the forest.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"You called, Your Majesty?" The eighteen year-old bowed down in the presence of The Queen.

"Yes, Huntsman," Queen Khione, said. "I have a task for you, and if you shall succeed, I will pay you handsomely." The Queen said.

"May I ask of this task?" The Huntsman asked.

"I have heard of you, Huntsman. You are the best hunter in the land. I want you to kill someone," She said. She held out a mirror and checked her makeup. "Someone who is supposedly more beautiful than me."

"Of course, Your Majesty," The Huntsman said. "Who may I ask is this unlucky person? I am sure that she can't be more beautiful than you."

The feral Queen stood and gracefully walked towards an oval mirror that hung on the wall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she chanted. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror swirled with purple and green mist. Images started to form on the glass. The mirror showed a person wearing a large hooded cloak. It showed only the persons back, so the Huntsman was not sure if it was a boy or a girl. But it was most likely a girl. The persons body looked small. The image shifted, showing the front of the persons face. The Huntsman's eyes widened as it showed a pale boy who looked about thirteen or fourteen. His skin was as white as snow. His cheeks were a rosy color and his lips were a deep red. His eyes were a rich, chocolate brown with nice, long eyelashes. His long and wavy hair was a colorless ebony. His small petite form was hidden in his large cloak. He was beautiful. "You may have been fairest once, Your Majesty, but Nico di Angelo has taken that title from your hands. Nico the Angel is the fairest of them all." The mirror said.

"It is a he, Huntsman. A_ he_. Unbelievable." The Queen scowled. "This Nico. I want you to kill this- this _Little Red Riding Hood_. Kill him and cut out his lungs and liver and give it to me to feast on."

The Huntsman looked from Queen Khione, to the gorgeous boy in the mirror. "He's a _child_."

The Queen fixed her eyes on him. They burned with a green flame. "Is there a problem, Huntsman?" She asked skeptically. The Huntsman stared hard at the ground and shook his head no. Queen Khione watched him with questioning eyes. "Your name, Huntsman?"

"Will Solace, Milady."

"Hmm..." Khione hummed. "Off you go now. He lives in the village of Wolfsbane. He travels through the Dark Forest." She dismissed. The Queen left the throne room, probably getting ready for the ball that she was hosting tonight. Once Will was sure the Evil Queen was gone, he stalked towards the mirror, which still held the image of the captivating boy. He was beautiful. The boy— Nico— looked flawless. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He saw why Queen Drew wanted this small creature dead. He could stare at him all day. Queen Khione's beauty was everything to her. In her eyes, Queen Khione is the only one who was allowed to be beautiful. No one was to have more beauty. Nico had beauty. And lots of it. Will had heard of Khione's ways. Queen Khione checked with her mirror daily, making sure she was always fairest. When a new fairest comes along, she sends someone to kill the girl and bring her the girl's liver to feast on. A gruesome tradition. This was probably the first time a male has been fairest.

_Am I really going to kill this beautiful person?_ He thought to himself._ Am I really going to kill a person? Hunting animals is one thing, hunting fellow humans is another._

"You better get going." A voice said behind him. Will turned around and saw a girl with blond curls who wore blue rags scrubbing the floor. She probably came in while he was staring at the boy in the mirror. "'M surprised she didn't explode on you. She has a short temper."

"Right." Will headed towards the grand door. He stopped by the armory and stocked up on arrows. He mounted the white horse the palace guards gave him, and left the Evil Queen's palace and started his journey towards Wolfsbane.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"This isn't so scary." Nico said to himself. It was cold, but his cloak was nice and warm. He moved expertly through the Dark Forest. He and Piper usually explored the normal forest that surrounded Wolfsbane, sitting in the trees and playing childish games. This forest was nothing like their forest. There is a reason why they call it the Dark Forest. Well actually two. One is because it was dark and mysterious. Two, bad things happened here.

Nico should have been scared, but really, he wasn't. He wasn't normal. Both he and Bianca. This was a secret he kept. He and Bianca might have been adored in their village, but it was unclear what would happen if they ever found out. This curse had been the reason why he had never met his father. The only ones who knew their secret was his mother of course, Piper, who swore on the River Styx to never tell a soul, and the Hunters of Artemis, who actually all wish they were like Bianca and himself.

If there were any creature who dared to face him in these woods, Nico could easily run away as fast as a fox, or he could tear the creature apart. He wasn't as weak as he looked.

Nico continued walking through the eery woods, not seeing why it was labeled scary. Sure, it was dark and creepy, but that was about it. He had been walking for about twenty minutes and he had not encountered any creatures or monsters or witches or any animated trees. Nico walked along until he nearly tripped on a rock. He looked down and gasped. A rock? No. Human ribcage bone? Yes.

He stumbled back. The skeleton wore the clothes of a girl. Though they were torn to shreds. The skull had a scratch mark on it. The leg bone was  
broken. The bones were old and yellow. The girl who was dared. This had to be her.

Just then, a growl was heard. Nico gasped and turned. There were glowing yellow eyes hidden in the bushes, staring at him. The growling intensified. Nico let out his own low growl. His eyes flashed icy blue as he stared at the yellow eyes. The growling from the bushes ceased, but the eyes still stayed, staring at Nico. Nico was about to run until a great wolf emerged from the bushes, gray fur large and fluffy. The wolf didn't look like it wanted a fight so Nico let himself relax. Nico held his hand out and the wolf came forward, slowly making its way to Nico. It nuzzled its head fondly in his hand, whimpering. Nico smiled.

"Hey wolfie." Nico scratched its neck. Nico dug his hand through his basket and retrieved a piece of meat his mother had packed for Granny. He fed the wolf and the wolf licked his face. Nico laughed as the wolf jumped on him and started licking his face and neck. The wolf was panting happily in his face. "Whoa man. Your breath stinks." Nico said. The wolf whimpered. "Well, you are a dog." The wolf then growled and barked, yellow eyes glowing. The wolf growled a long time before running back into the bushes. Nico wiped the wolf spit off his face, picked up his basket and got up. He shrugged it off and continued his journey. After about ten minutes of walking, there was another growl.

Nico looked around. "Came back for more food?" He asked aloud. Nico stopped in his tracks as the same wolf jumped in front of him. There were suddenly more growls. Nico looked at the bushes and saw that there were three more glowing eyes staring at him from the bushes. Three wolves emerged from the bushes and surrounded him. Before his eyes, the four large wolves turned into male humans. Nico's eyes widened.

_Like Father._ Nico thought.

"Told you he was a beauty." The one he had encountered first said. He, like all of them, were shirtless. They all wore torn up trousers that barely covered up their manly parts, and they were all ripped. Except for one blond man who was not as ripped but he was still muscular.

"Can we take him now?" The not so ripped one asked impatiently, staring at him with lust filled eyes. He was growling like the wolf he was.

"Patience, Octavian." The biggest man said, he had a scar on his face. He, too, had lust covering his eyes but not as strong as the one he had called Octavian.

"Come on Luke!" The one who Nico had encountered first whined. "We've never had a guy before. This one is gorgeous."

"He smells nice." The forth one said. He looked like the first one. Probably twins.

"Smell clearly you idiots." The one called Luke said. "He smells like human. He also smells like wolf."

"He smells like strawberries."

"I jumped on him earlier. He smells like me."

"No you dolt!" Luke yelled. "The smell is faint, but it's there. He is one of us."

"Half blood." Octavian said. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Doesn't matter," the twin growled. "He is going to be are little plaything, right Connor?"

"Right Travis."

Nico just stood there, staring at the one called Connor, who was the wolf he had fed. He stared at them all. They were all at least two or three sizes bigger than he was. He couldn't possibly defend himself. They all growled and their eyes glowed. Nico let out another growl and his eyes flashed blue again. He didn't want to be raped by four guys and then get eaten afterwards.

Luke walked towards him slowly and Nico stopped growling. Nico was afraid to move, afraid that Luke would jump him. Luke put his hand on Nico's backside and Nico decided he should run.

He grabbed Luke's fingers from behind him and he twisted them. Luke howled in pain as Nico continued to torture his hand. Luke fell on one knee and Nico stepped on his knee and then on his shoulder and launched himself into the air. He kicked both Travis and Connor in the face and they went down. Nico ran.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Don't judge me and my age gaps! I think it's hot! Nico is fourteen and Will is eighteen. Deal with it. Just to let y'all knows, a lot of my stuffs will have at least a three year age gap...because of the hotness._

_I'm sorry for the lack of Solangeloness. Hopefully there would in the next chapter!_

_Hopes you likes! Please let me know what you think! Criticismizations are welcome! Weird factation about me, I like making up words._

_And remember! Zendaya is awesome, Nico is hot, nobody's flawless, and bagpipes are weird! Love y'all! ^.- xoxo Arsenal disappeared!_


	2. Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman Meet

_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! I'm sorry that I'm starting with Piper, but she plays an important roll in this. Piper's dad is a very famous theatre actor or whatever they were in those times. The Queen thinks him and his family are worthy of attending her ball. Just sayin' if you're confused when you're reading._

_I'm so sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations. I tried really hard to make this good, but I thinks it came out crappy._

_THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! I get exited every time I get a new one! Even the criticisms. I seriously am grateful! I want to kiss y'all! ^.-_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't need to, right?_

**Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang:** _Bottle You Up by Zendaya_

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

**Red Riding Hood &amp; The Huntsman Meet**

Piper hated dresses. She hated makeup. She hated being beautiful. She hated that her stupid stepmother made her grow out her hair the past month. She hated her stupid stepmother!

Jane barely even knew her and she's already acting like she's the boss. Piper wondered why her father wanted this monster as a wife. Her father, whom was never there for her. To busy with his stupid acting career in the kingdom. Jane was in one of the plays he was in and they somehow fell in "love."

Now, Piper sat in a stupid fancy carriage that was on its way to Queen Khione's palace, where the ball was being held. Jane sat across from her, sitting in a very ladylike fashion. Her father wasn't there with them. He was already at the kingdom. Because he lived in the kingdom. Not with his daughter who lived in a nice little village.

"Piper, darling, sit up straight!" Jane scolded. "You are going to shame us with your boyish behaviors!"

Piper rolled her colorful eyes and she stayed slouching. Nobody was going to tell her what to do. She told them what to do.

"_Shut up and sleep_." Piper said uninterestedly. Jane fell sideways and landed on her face in a very unladylike way. She started snoring like the beast that she was.

"I'm going to shame us? Ha." Piper laughed.

She had a sneaking suspicion that her real mother was some kind of charm witch or enchantress of some kind. Because lately, she had been able to do this little trick she liked to call charmspeaking. This was the only way she can deal with Jane. Wasn't the late Queen Aphrodite a charm enchantress?

Oh how she wished Nico was here. They would have discussed their weird abilities and test them out. Nico's beautiful brown eyes would turn icy blue and his teeth would sharpen. Nico would gain a lot of strength and he could run as fast as any animal she had ever seen. He gained these abilities from his father, who died before Nico was born.

After about forty minutes, the carriage stopped and there was a knock on the carriage door. She heard a man say, "We are here."

Piper sighed. "_Wake up you ugly witch hag_." Jane bolted up. She looked confused. "_You took a tiny nap because you did not get enough sleep last night_." She charmspoke.

Jane seemed to believe her. She wiped the drool off her cheek and fixed up her hair. Piper too started to fix herself up. She didn't want to, but she does these kinds of things for her father. Her father who she only saw on the weekends.

Piper sat up straight and fixed her beautiful shoulder length hair and straightened out her green dress. She put on her most beautiful smile she could manage and knocked on the door. The door opened and a servant held out his hand. Jane flicked it away in disgust and got out like she herself was one of the royals. Piper scowled. She hated people like this. She generously took the servants hand and got out. "Thank you kind sir." She smiled kindly. The servant looked surprised, then he nodded.

Piper looked up and the glorious palace. Queen Khione's palace. She felt a shiver go down her back.

"Well Piper," she said to herself. "Let's go be something we're not.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Oh no_, Nico thought as he ran full speed. _I forgot Octavian_.

Octavian had shifted into a wolf and gave chase. Luke and the twins were down but they will soon get back up and they will come after him.

Nico had lost his basket. His red cloak billowed behind him and Nico wanted to take it off, but he was afraid he might slow down. He dodged low sitting branches and jumped over boulders and fallen trees. He was suddenly glad he and Piper played in the woods together, glad for all that practice. Nico could smell Octavian getting closer. Nico tried to run faster but he was already at top speed.

_Why can't I turn into a wolf?!_ Nico thought bitterly to himself. _And hey! Isn't this cloak supposed to keep the wolves away?! Ugh! Oh no._

He smelled more wolves. Luke and the twins were coming too.

Nico felt like a deer being chased by cheetahs. Very big, muscular, dog-ish, sexually driven cheetahs. Nico strained to see what lay ahead. It was too late before he realized he had hit a dead end.

He immediately skidded to a stop, almost falling over the edge of a cliff. He must have strayed from the main path. He looked down and he could not see what laid bellow due to the heavy sea of fog that covered the bottom. It was too late to turn back, and jumping was definitely out of the question. Nico started to panic. His panic turned to irritation. Irritation turned to anger. Anger turned to rage. Rage turned into hunger.

_Hungry...really hungry._

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Will followed where the red blur and the wolves had run, bow in hand. He notched an arrow and followed the tracks left by the wolves.

He had barely entered the forest before a red flash ran past him with speed he had never seen before. Nico. He was about to follow the boy until a large wolf ran past him, following the way Nico had ran. Three other larger wolves followed after.

He ran, following the tracks that Nico and the wolves left.

When he arrived at the end of their tracks, he heard talking coming from a clearing and hid behind a bush, looking towards the scene. Nico stood at the very edge of a cliff, his red cloak billowing in the wind. The four wolves were nowhere to be seen, but Will was sure that they were werewolves, because four muscular men surrounded Nico instead, blocking the exits. The only way out was jumping over the cliff, which was absolute suicide. The four men didn't seem to smell him, their attention was fully on the fragile looking boy.

"Come on over here Red. We'll try to go easy on you." One man said.

"I will kill you all." Nico threatened. The four of them laughed as if Nico told the most funniest joke. Will had to resist snickering at his threat too. Nico was too small, he looked weak. He would snap easily like a twig.

"Yeah, right Beautiful." Another said.

"Can we rape him now?" The smallest out of the four whined. "He looks like he's a virgin. Smells like one too."

Will glared and growled quietly. Nico is not going to be raped. At least by anyone else but him. Will was surprised by his thoughts and a blush settled on his skin.

"Come on kid, the only way to get away from us is jumping over the cliff, which means certain death." The largest said. "Come with us. You'll gain pleasure. And you won't be eaten like that other girl."

"She wasn't good for sex. At least she tasted good." The second one said.

"Just leave me alone, and you will all walk away with your pathetic, disgusting lives." Nico said, earning more laughs.

"Alright, the hard way then." The first one said. He ran towards Nico, but but the boy dodged with foxlike speed, he turned and kicked the werewolf's back, causing him to tumble over the cliff, screaming as he fell into the sea of fog.

"Connor!" One yelled. He turned his eyes to Nico and charged towards him too. Will stood with an arrow notched and was about to shoot when Nico jumped high in the air, landing on the werewolf's shoulders. The werewolf thrashed wildly as Nico put his hands around his head. Nico twisted his head and there was a sick crack, and the werewolf's lifeless body fell to the ground, his head bent into an odd angle.

The last two werewolves, the smallest and the largest, stared in shock. Then their shocked expressions turned to rage. They charged Nico, but Will notched two arrows and let them fly. They both hit their intended targets as the two werewolves fell to the ground, silver tipped arrows protruding from their backs and into their hearts.

Nico jumped in surprise as he stared at the two lifeless bodies in front of him. He snapped his icy blue eyes towards Will when he stepped out out the bushes he was hiding in. Nico glared and crouched down low as Will came closer.

"It's alright," Will said calmly, approaching him like someone would a wild animal. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

Will stared at Nico's beautiful, bright blue eyes, which quickly flashed to their original dark, chocolate brown. Will had dealt with plenty of creatures like Nico. Nico was half werewolf, he doesn't have the ability to go full wolf, but his kind was just as dangerous.

Nico slowly stood up straight. He stared suspiciously at Will as he pulled his cloak closer to his body. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Will smiled. "My name is Will Solace. I am a huntsman. The best huntsman in the land. I must say, what is a small child doing wandering about in the Dark—"

"What are you doing here?" Nico cut him off, still glaring.

"What, a man can't follow a beautiful creature into the woods?" Nico glared harder. "I was minding my own business when you and your wolf friends ran by. I simply followed to make sure you were alright. Has anyone ever told you that you have—"

"And I thank you for your help. I am fine now. Even though I could have handled that myself perfectly fine." Nico pulled up his hood. "Now if you would, I have a sick grandmother I must tend to." He tried to walk away but Will stepped in front of him.

"But I must know your name." He said. He clasped his large, calloused hands around one of Nico's smaller, softer ones and smiled down at the small beauty. Nico blushed, making his pale skin flare red.

"Nico," answered the small boy. "Now let me go." Nico tried to pry his hand out of Will's grasp, but Will didn't let go. He stared at Nico's red tinted face, his dark eyes, his freckled nose, his pink lips. As Nico's eyes stared at Will's, he knew he would never want to hurt him. He would not be able to fulfill his given task. He would never purposely harm Nico. Will wanted to protect this beautiful person. He wanted to keep Nico safe. He wanted to hold him, to hold his love. He wanted...he wanted...Nico.

"You're hurting me." Nico said. Will had unconsciously moved his hands around Nico's wrists, and he seemed to be holding too tight. He let go immediately.

"I'm sorry." Will apologized, he scratched the back of his neck and stared at the grass under their feet. "You're just—"

"Beautiful?" Nico cut him off. Will looked up and saw Nico smiling. Will's first thought was that Nico's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His second was how he was going to get Nico to be his. "I thank you again for your help with the werewolves, but I need to gather goods for my grandmother." Nico started to walk back into the woods.

"Maybe I can help." Will suggested, not wanting to leave Nico alone. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, but I'll find out where I'm going soon."

"And I bet you will. But wouldn't you want some company?" Will followed Nico as he continued his way into the woods.

"I'm good." Nico said, ducking under a low sitting branch.

"Is it fine if I follow anyway?" Will asked.

Nico turned and faced him. "Why do you want to?" He looked suspiciously at Will. "Do you want something from me?"

_You_, he wanted to say, but he figured his presence would be more unwelcome than it already was. "Can't I just tag along because I want to?"

Nico looked like he was pondering the idea. "Well...fine."

Will smiled and followed the young boy as he started walking again.

Nico turned around again and Will looked down and found a very scary look on Nico's face. "But if you try something...I will not hesitate to tear you to shreds." The terrifying look on Nico's face turned beautiful and innocent. "Got it?" Nico smiled.

Will nodded quickly, not doubting that Nico will tear him apart. Nico turned and continued walking.

Will was torn. What was he going to do?

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"Hmm...interesting." Queen Khione said as she looked herself in the mirror. "Is he playing a game with this child?" She looked back at the mirror which held the images of the huntsman and the half wolf.

"If he is, what a devious way to murder him... Gaining his friendship." She laughed. "And if he decides to betray me...well, I shall have a surprise for the both of them." Her arm glowed with purple electricity.

There was a knock at the door and Khione dismissed her magic. A young girl popped her head in.

"My Queen, a few of your guests have arrived. Shall we start?" Her young assistant, Lacy asked in a small voice.

"Yes child, tell them to begin." She said.

Lacy nodded and left.

"Well, my royal ball is about to proceed. Don't fail me Huntsman."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_**IMPORTANT!** Ok! Would anyone read a... Frank/Nico oneshot? Huh? Huh? ITS CUTE! I think it would be cute. There's ONE other one that was totally smutty and awesomazing. Frank is big. Nico is small...and they would be cuuuute. C'mon. I know you wanna. WELL? Would anyone read it? Cuz I have half of a sexy one. And I wanna post it. And it's sexilicious._

_Well, this obviously isn't gunna be a two shot. I do not know how many chapters. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. Still think I can do better tho._

_Remember! Zendaya is awesome, crackers are weird, and hotdogs aren't actually made out of dogs! (It's ok, I thought so too.)_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME! Deuces chicken McNigglets!_

_-A_


	3. Jealousies & Temptations

_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! I am soooooo farking sorry for taking so freak dayum loooonnnnggggg! I'm afraid that it's gonna be like this for a while. Cos I'm moving to a new house and I...I will not have...Internet! OH THE HORROR! I apologize again for the lack of updates. Plus I kinda maybe probably might or might not have writers block... *goes to corner of classroom and crouches in sadness* I wish I was never born._

_OMFG THANK Y'ALL WHO REVIEWED! I really love ALL your kind words! It really makes me happy to know that people actually like reading my stories! :D Thank you all for your kind words and support._

**Elements1999:** _Yes. I have been called all those things. And I am PROUD!_

**Kakesu Wolf:** _You're welcome! I'm glad people are looking forward to my updates. And I apologize for taking so long._

**TeamEthanMorgan:** _That's all you needed to say._

**Lmb111514:**_ Mmmmhm._

**Lukas Le Stelle (guest):**_ Do not worry. There will be stabbings. HehehehehahahahAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Okay my weirdness is done._

_And to a who reviewed, thank you! And for the -A thing, I had to. (;_

_And it looks like I have yeses for the Frank/Nico fic! YAAAAY! Franco? Franico? Frico? Franco it is._

_I posted a new fic called _You're Mine and Only Mine_. Also a Solangelo. You should try it. Okay, honestly, you might not be interested cos Will &amp; Nicoboo are mega, ultra OOC...but its supposed to be like that and it's hella cute, okay? Okay. So if you have Solangelo time, please try _You're Mine and Only Mine_ please! Thank yousss!_

_Omfg this is like the longest A/N ever! I'll stop now. :)_

**Song I Listened To:**

_My Jam by Bobby Brackins featuring Zendaya &amp; Jeremih_

_Double Tap by Jordin Sparks featuring 2 Chainz_

_Trini Dem Girls by Nicki Minaj and Lunchmoney Lewis_

_Undercover by Selena Gomez_

_Sex on the Ceiling by Sevyn Streeter._

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

**Jealousies &amp; Temptations**

Nico had lost his basket of soup, goods, and medicinal herbs while being chased by the werewolves. So now he and the mysterious blond man, who wouldn't stop asking questions, were on their way out of the woods. The blond man, Will, had said there was a village a few miles away where they can get the required items for his sickly grandmother. Why was this handsome huntsman still following him, Nico did not know. The blond huntsman seemed to find him interesting, asking questions about him. He was very talkative. And he was constantly trying to walk closer to him. When he stopped talking, and there was silence, he had a very pensive look on his face, like he was having an argument with himself internally.

Nico looked at the bushes, and the design of one of the bushes leaves caught his eye. He stopped and scurried over to the bush, picking off some leaves and stuffing them in the pockets inside his cloak.

"You know your herbs, don't you?" Will's deep voice said right behind him. Nico turned and stumbled backwards when he saw there was barely any space between them. Nico tripped and was about to fall in the bush until Will's strong, tan arm wrapped itself around Nico's slim waist. Nico was pulled into Will's hard body, Will's arm still around his waist. "I apologize for startling you."

Nico was pretty sure that his face was as red as his cloak. Nico backed out of Will's embrace. "Uh, it's fine." Nico said. He turned to face the bush again and plucked a few more of the medicinal leaves and stuffed them in the pockets of his cloak. He knew Will was watching him. He could feel his gaze on his back. He stood up straight and faced Will. "Let us continue, shall we?"

Will nodded and started walking towards the village that he claimed laid ahead. Peculiar? Yes. But Nico did smell a lot of people and goods a few miles ahead.

He walked up next to Will, who had his deep thinking look on. "Is something the matter?" He asked quietly.

Will's bright blue eyes stared down at Nico. He smiled kindly. "Nothing is of the matter, young one." He grabbed Nico's hand, effectively making the smaller male blush. Nico tried to let go of Will's large hand, but it seemed that Will wasn't going to let go soon.

As they continued walking, Nico could clearly smell people and food and animals. "We are nearly there." Will said, squeezing Nico's hand.

Nico suddenly looked up at the huntsman, realization dawning on him. "I don't have any pieces. I cannot purchase anything."

Will smiled down at him. "That's alright, kid. I'll purchase anything that you'll need for your grandmother." He reached his free hand in his satchel and retrieved a handful of silver pieces and some gold pieces. Nico gaped. He had never seen this much silver pieces before. Will held out his hand full of the precious coins, quietly telling him to take it.

"I can't." Nico said.

Will chuckled. "You are cute, little one." He clutched Nico's hand tight. "Take them. I insist."

Nico hesitated. Then he reached his small hand towards Will's handful of coins. Instead of taking all of it, he simply took three silver coins. "This is all I need to require my needed items. Thank you, Will."

Will smiled and put his riches away. Nico could finally see the village that Will was talking about. People were everywhere. People were walking all over, kids were playing around, merchants were operating their stalls, costumers were searching around. The whole village was just a bustle of activity. When they walked closer, a lot of eyes were looking at them. A group of girls were whispering and looking at both of them, but mostly Will. A lot of eyes were on Nico though. He didn't like it. He pulled his cloak closer to him.

Will, on the other hand, was loving the attention they were receiving. He threw his large arm around Nico's shoulders, a large grin plastered on his face.

Nico quietly approached one of the medical booths and picked some herbs while Will wandered off to a booth that sold weapons. The person running the medical booth seemed to be asleep. "Um, excuse me?" He said. The half sleeping male slowly opened his eyes and nearly fell out of his seat. He quickly composed his posture and stood up straight, which made him pretty tall. He smiled down at Nico. Nico huffed, blowing strands of long, pitch black hair out of his face.

_Why is everyone taller than me?_

"Oh, hey! Ah- are you new here or something? I've never seen you around here." He said. Nico nodded.

"I won't be in your village long. I'll be on my way when I buy a few things." He showed the herbs he wanted to purchase to young man, holding out a silver coin. The young man smiled. He took the silver coin and placed it in his coin bag. He dug around another coin bag, retrieving a few copper pence. He handed the copper pence to Nico, who took them gratefully.

"Thank you," Nico said. As he was about to explore some more booths, the young man spoke up.

"Hey, my name is Quinn." Nico stopped and turned to face the man now named Quinn. "Why don't you stay in our village for a few days? You can stay in the inn just up the path. If not there, I have room in my cottage. We'll have so much fun. What is your name?"

Nico was about to say his name and give Quinn his answer until Will's deep voice said from behind him, "His name is non of your business. And we will not be staying in this village for long. You two will definitely not be having any fun of any kind."

Quinn frowned. "And who may you be?"

"I am his guardian. We are here only to purchase a few things and then we leave. We have no time to stay." Will said. He was glaring at Quinn. He turned to Nico. "Let's go."

Nico wanted to object, but Will was already pulling him. Quinn was throwing insults towards Will, but the burly huntsman ignored him and continued to drag Nico.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"We're getting the rest of your stuff and then we're leaving." Will answered gruffly.

"What was that whole scene about?"

"Nothing." Will said through gritted teeth. He had been absolutely thrilled when they had arrived in the busy village. Now it was as if he had regretted his decision. "Nothing at all."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Piper straightened her beautiful green dress as she approached her handsome father.

Tristan McLean grinned widely. He opened his muscular arms and Piper walked into them. "Oh Piper, my beautiful daughter! I missed you!"

Piper hugged her father tightly. "I missed you too, Daddy." Tristan hugged her just as tightly and lifted her off her feet and spun her.

Their little reunion was interrupted as Jane cleared her throat. "Honey," she called towards Tristan. Piper rolled her eyes. "The ball is starting."

Tristan set Piper down and parted from their hug, which made Piper quite sad, and faced the She-Beast. "Ah, yes. We don't want to be late."

Jane took Tristan's hand in her own and started walking towards the glorious castle. Piper seriously wanted to charmspeak Jane into impaling herself with one of the guards swords.

Even though she was used to Jane's constantly trying to get her father's attention, it still was quite irritating.

"Attention whore much?" Piper muttered under her breath.

Beautiful plants were everywhere. Mostly white rose bushes. They arrived at the staircase that would lead up to Queen Khione's glorious palace. Countless kinds of topiaries were surrounding the area in countless types of flower bushes.

They walked up the beautifully designed staircase and up to the glorious opened doors of the palace. As they entered, Tristan was greeted by people in expensive looking attire. Well, everyone there was in expensive attire. Piper included. The cursed dress she wore was not cheap.

Tristan and Jane-Ass talked endlessly with the richly dressed people while Piper stood there awkwardly. She itched to get out of the beautiful dress and makeup and be in her normal, comfortable clothing.

That was until a very handsome man walked up to their group.

Piper wasn't one of those girls who got all nervous and weak kneed over seeing a deliciously built male. She considered herself one of them, what with her boyish attire. But this man was very handsome. Very.

His face looked like it was sculpted by the gods. He had short, bright blond hair. He had a scar on his lip which somehow made him more alluring. But what caught Piper's eyes was his own. His eyes were the color of the brilliant sky. He was very well built. He was an adonis. His handsomeness not quite rivaling Nico's, but almost.

He approached a couple and Piper guessed them to be his parents. "Ah, Jason, my boy! Come meet my good friend and his women!" His father said gesturing towards Piper's parents and herself.

The man, now named Jason, turned his beautiful sky blue eyes towards Piper's parents. When they turned to Piper, he took a deep breath and his eyes seemed to sparkle. He looked her up and down and Piper felt self conscious. She looked towards her father and saw him narrowing his eyes towards the blond adonis. He stepped in front of Piper so now Jason was staring at Tristan. Jason suddenly looked quite embarrassed and there was a speck of fear in his face.

Tristan stared him down. "Hello Jason. My name is Tristan. How are you?" He held out his dark hand towards Jason.

Jason smiled nervously. "Hello. I'm Jason." After a moment, Jason said, "You already knew that. Right."

"You are quite a looker, aren't you?" Tristan said. "Just like my daughter. Don't you agree?"

Jason looked at Piper. "Your daughter is beautiful." He looked back at her father and realized his mistake. "I mean, no she's not! Wait, yes she is. But I didn't mean it in that way. Of course not. She looks like a girl. Wait– I'll just stop now." Jason slapped the palm of his hand to his face. Piper giggled. She couldn't stop. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. Jason looked up and smiled at her. Then he started laughing, too.

Tristan nodded, smiling. "I like you Jason, but I am watching you."

Jason's father chuckled. "Jason. Why don't you and beautiful Piper walk around the palace, hmm? Enter the party area when you want?"

Jason looked excited. "Yeah." He said, smiling, but then he coughed awkwardly and composed his posture. "That is, if it is fine with you, Sir McLean."

Piper laughed again.

'Sir McLean' scratched his chin. "Alright." He said. He walked up to Piper and whispered, "I like him. But if he tries anything, remember what I taught you."

Piper blushed. "Of course, Dad."

Tristan pushed her towards Jason and she tripped on her dress, falling into Jason's arms. Jason helped her up and smiled at her, resting his hands on Piper's curvy hips.

Tristan coughed loud and ridiculously, which effectively made Jason remove his hands. "Don't make me regret my choice, Jason." Tristan said.

Jason gulped and nodded. Piper waved Tristan goodbye and walked with Jason to a part in the gigantic palace. They walked out to Khione's very filled, very beautiful garden.

"So. Piper." Jason said.

"So. Jason." Piper said, mimicking Jason. "I apologize for Dad. He's just...very protective...I guess."

"No need for an apology. I understand. You do seem like his treasure, and quite a treasure indeed." Jason smiled down at Piper.

Piper was glad she didn't have Nico's fair, pale skin. For if she did, her skin would be a blazing red.

She brushed a few strands of brunette hair away from her face. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman with black hair staring down at them from a high sitting balcony. Her eyes widened. The woman left.

It was Queen Khione. Piper thought. I know it. Her portraits are everywhere. But why would she be staring at us?

Jason started asking questions about her and Piper instantly forgot about the Queen.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Queen Khione wanted that blond man. The one that was walking with the beautiful Indian girl.

Khione wanted to slaughter the girl. But she wasn't as beautiful as herself, so she decided to let the girl be. She went back into her empty throne room and touched up her makeup. For she was going to get this man.

She decided she should check in on how the Huntsman was doing. She approached one of her many mirrors and chanted her mirror spell. Green and purple mist swirled in the mirror and she saw the Huntsman waiting at a merchant's cart, waiting for the hooded child as he bought some items.

"Hmm. What a shame." Khione said to herself. "And here I thought that he was a loyal huntsman. Oh well. I'll kill him later. Now, I will deal with little Nico. Hmm..." She thought for a while. "No. Let's make his life miserable first. That will teach him to be more beautiful than me."

She grabbed one of the many drachmas that was scattered in her throne room. "Hmm. I should clean this up." She snapped her fingers and all the golden drachma scattered on her beautiful throne room floor disappeared. "Now that's better."

She held out her hand and a prism appeared in her flawless palm. She walked to a window, where a strip of sunlight shone. She held the prism up to the light and a small rainbow appeared in front of her. "O, Iris, except my offering." She tossed the drachma towards the rainbow and it disappeared in midair. "Show me the alpha, Dylan, of the Southern wolf-pack."

The rainbow shimmered and a young man was shown, yelling at men, women, and wolves.

"Dylan." Khione called out.

The alpha, Dylan, turned towards the rainbow, a scowl sewn onto his face. When he saw who it was, his scowl instantly went away. He smiled widely and his eyes glittered with mischief. He turned to his people, barked a few commands, and dismissed them. He turned towards the Queen. "Oh my! Queen Khione! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He did a small bow.

"Hush up, you mangy wolf." She rolled her eyes. "I need you to do something for me." She said.

Dylan smiled malevolently. "Oh?"

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Will was seriously going to kill all the men who talked to Nico. Will tried to steer Nico to the female merchants, but Nico wouldn't listen. He went to different merchants, most of which were men, and most of the men flirted with Nico. Will didn't know that this many men were bisexual.

There were good things that came out of it, though. Most of the merchants decreased the amount of the things Nico wanted to buy. Some even gave Nico his wanted items for free. All because Nico smiled prettily and giggled. It seemed that Nico had done this before.

Nico went to a merchant selling baskets and he asked for the price of them. The merchant smiled and handed Nico one. Nico tried to give the man a silver piece, but the man shook his head and touched his shoulder. Nico thanked him and walked towards Will. Nico suddenly squeaked and jumped as he turned and professionally kicked the merchants face. The man fell to the ground and held his nose, which was most likely bleeding. Nico huffed and turned and walked back to Will.

Will tried to suppress his laughter and asked, "What was that for?"

Nico grabbed the medical herbs and the goods Will held for him and placed them in the basket. "He touched and squeezed my butt." He lifted his hood onto his head.

"What?!" Will burst. He felt flames surge through his veins as he stared at the man lying on the ground with a bloodied nose. None of the men Nico had encountered touched him in any way. Will was somewhat fine with their irritating flirting. This man on the ground touched Nico's shoulder and his behind. He crossed the line. He was about to go up to the man and kick him until he felt satisfied, but Nico stood in front of him and put his pale hands on his chest. Will looked down at the short boy and his anger left him, replaced with happiness. Nico shook his head and grabbed Will's calloused hand and walked towards the entrance of the forest. Will gladly wrapped his large hand around Nico's smaller one and walked with him into the forest and they started their journey to Nico's grandmother's house.

They had been traveling for days. At first, Nico and Will were lost, until Nico caught a scent of his grandma. They had gotten to know each other better the past few days. Nico seemed to be more...close to Will. He trusted him more. He talked more freely. He even showed signs of returning Will's feelings. Will also found out that Nico liked piggy-back rides.

One day, Nico turned to look at him, resting his hands on Will's muscular arms. "Will?" He said uncertainly. "May I ask you a question?" Will nodded. "What was with your attitude towards the merchants I talked to?"

Will smiled. "Those men were evil. They wanted one thing from you. Pleasure. And if I had not been there, they would have taken you and they would have done...stuff...to you..." He felt awkward about talking about these types of topics with a child.

"Will. I might be fourteen but I'm not a child. I know about sex and rapists." He said. He paused and stared into the distance for a moment, as if remembering something. Will, becoming concerned, was about to ask what was he thinking of until Nico continued speaking. "My mother saw the dangers in my sister's and my beauty. She taught us how to defend ourselves. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"No, you aren't," Will said, seeing the irritation forming in Nico's dark eyes. He also forgot to ask what was wrong. "And I had never and never will think of you as one. I know what you can do. It just makes me feel better when I can be there to help you defend yourself." He admitted.

Nico's eyes softened. They stared at each other in a comfortable silence until Nico broke it. "Why do you care about me?" He asked so quietly that Will almost missed what he had said.

Will licked his lips and looked at Nico's pink, plump ones. He decided to tell Nico, and if Nico declined, he promised himself to leave the beautiful boy alone and face Queen Khione's wrath, and if he survived, he would keep an eye on Nico, for he knew Khione will send others.

He leaned down, bringing his own lips to be leveled with Nico's lips. "Because," he breathed onto Nico's lips, "I want you. I want you to be mine. I need to know you're safe, and with me, you will be. I promise. I...I love you."

Nico was breathing hard. His sweet breath brushing against Will's lips. Will wanted nothing more than to ravish Nico's lips and let his hands roam Nico's small body, but he promised himself to be patient, and if Nico felt the same way, Will was going to wait until Nico wanted to be ravished. It was a good thing Will was very patient. Patience was a thing a huntsman needed.

"I– I," Nico continued to stutter and it seemed that he couldn't find words. Nico suddenly leaned up and cupped his face and lightly placed his lips onto Will's lips.

Will was ecstatic. He was beyond bliss. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on Nico's hips, wanting to feel Nico's meaty butt, but not wanting to go too far, fearing that Nico would change his mind.

Nico pulled back, much to Will's dismay, and touched his fingers to his lips. His face was bright red. He looked back up at Will and kissed him again, this time with more confidence and determination. This kiss was more heated, with Will slipping his tongue into Nico's warm mouth, effectively making the boy moan. That moan. Will loved it. Nico's moans would put prostitutes to shame. Will mentally slapped himself for comparing Nico to a prostitute.

Nico pressed his small body up Will's larger body frame. Will took that as a hint to go further. Nico had removed his red hood and it pooled around his legs. Will placed a hand on Nico's butt cheek and experimentally gave it a squeeze. Unlike Nico's reaction to the merchant's touch, Nico moaned and melted against Will's hard body instead. He placed both hands on Nico's ass, which Nico seemed to enjoy if his moans meant what Will thought, and he lifted Nico up to rest his legs around Will's hips. Nico wrapped his pale arms around Will's thick neck.

Will backed up to sit down on a fallen tree trunk with Nico sitting on his lap, effectively making Will's trousers uncomfortably tight. After about a minute and a half, they separated for air. "I love you, too." Nico whispered/moaned in Will's ear. Now Will was definitely sporting a hard-on. He was pretty sure Nico knew about Will's little problem. Will wrapped his strong arms around Nico's waist and hugged his torso to his face, inhaling Nico's alluring scent, and Nico stuffed his nose in Will's blond hair.

Nico seemed to be moving his hips downward and onto Will's hard-on. Will suddenly became unsure. "Are you sure, Angel?"

Nico looked down at Will with an adoring smile on his face. "Angel?"

Will smiled up at him. "Yes. Because you are my Angel." He pecked Nico's lips.

"And you are my Guardian Angel." Nico said.

"Yeah. Yes I am." After a moment, Will added, "Hmm. You ignored my question."

"Yes Will. I'm sure." Nico said.

Will felt happiness burst in himself and spread through his veins. Even if Nico decides against sexual intercourse, Will will gladly be Nico's boyfriend, and one day in the future, maybe even his husband.

"You are okay with us having sex?" Will asked hopefully. He felt gross, asking a fourteen year old if he'll have sex with him, but who could blame him?

"Yes Will." Nico smiled, but there was something that flashed in his demeanor, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "But can we wait until after we get my grandma feeling better?"

Will laughed delightedly. "Yes. Yes, of course." He kissed Nico again, loving the feel of Nico's soft lips against his. "I'll be the first and only man to stake his claim on you. I am a lucky man." He smiled proudly and pridefully.

"Yeah." Nico said nervously. "Of course."

"Is there...something wrong?" Will asked uncertainly.

"No. Of course not." Nico said. Before Will could call him out, Nico kissed him again and grounded his butt on Will's boner, making the older male moan and grip Nico's hips. Will had never felt this much bliss. When they separated, Will forgot what he was going to ask Nico.

"Let's go now. Yes?" Nico suggested. Will nodded and Nico got up from Will's comforting lap. Nico retied his hooded cloak around his neck and stood on the fallen tree trunk so he could climb onto Will's back. Will placed his hands under Nico's thighs and started towards Nico's grandmother's cottage, with Nico on his back.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Will. Wouldn't that make you one of those "evil" men? Hypocrite much? Goodness._

_Will: Uuuuuhhhhhh..._

_Nico: I don't mind._

_Will: Good._

_Will &amp; Nico: *kiss kiss makeout -3- -3-*_

_Me: Aaawwww how cute!...uh. Hello? You guy- ya know, I'm just gonna leave y'all alone..._

_Weyall. There it is! :))))))) YAAAAAYYYYY *children cheer in background* HEY THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN GET OUT!_

_I hoped you liked it! And I think I made it longer than the last two._

_Reviews are like chocolates. And you know who loves chocolate? This guy right here. *points at self* :) I really do like to see what you guys think. And if there are some things you'd like to see happen, or if there are some errors or anything like that, please review or PM. :)))))_

_PLOPERGANDA!_

_Remember y'all, books eat you if you abandon them, Pinkamena turns people to cupcakes, nails are like nails, and exclamation points are deadly!_

_Deuces Booboo Cakes!_

_~Arsenal B._


	4. Tragedy & Betrayal

_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS!...Uhm...Will you guys believe that I was sick this whole time and that's why I haven't been updating? Nope. What I thought. I am so sorry that I am a horrible updater. I will not lie. I suck. But I will try to update._

_HEY Follow me on Wattpad. If you want. :D my name is ArsenalBlue so do that and I'll follow back! :D we can chat and everything! Or not. And thank you guys for the reviews! Love 'em!_

Song: Do It Again by Pia Mia, Chris Brown, and Tyga. The chorus to this song was in another song and that song was sung by an amazing Polynesian artist, J Boog.

^.- ^.- ^.-

**Tragedy &amp; Betrayal**

The day of the ball was four days previous, and Queen Khione still did not have the handsome blond man. Nor had the little red cloaked brat suffered in anyway. She specifically told Dylan to be fast and quick about it. Yet no blood had been spilled. Queen Khione grew impatient as the hours ticked by.

She pulled out one of her many hand mirrors and casted her the spell that she had been using for quite a number of times for the past month. Before the mirror had been engulfed with the green and purple mist, she caught a glimpse of her flawless face and beautiful, luscious inky black hair.

No. Queen Khione had spotted one flaw. One imperfection: a single, shining silver strand of hair. How humiliating! All of her stressing over this ridiculous excuse for a human being had caused this abomination to her beautiful hair! This child had caused her aging hair! How dare he?! Once he had felt the pain of loosing the people he loved, Queen Khione promised herself that she will be there to kill the child slowly. To torture him. To burn him alive. To watch his beautiful face and complexion turn black and crumble away to ashes. Hundreds of different ideas and ways to murder and torture this sorry excuse for The Fairest Of Them All swirled in her evil mind like the green and purple mist in her mirror.

The green and purple mist that shrouded the mirror disappeared and was replaced with the young child in the Huntsman's lap. And they were...kissing? Not exactly what Her Majesty had in mind.

"Oh. Now I see." Queen Khione laughed. "He fell in love with the little bimbo. Ha. How amusing."

Through her mirror, Queen Khione witnessed Nico and Will's acts of intimacy. Will's large hands roamed over the child's small and petite body. And it seemed that the child liked it. A lot. Queen Khione didn't need to be able to hear them to know that the younger of the two moaned like there was no tomorrow.

What a dirty little child. It was very obvious that the red hooded boy had been touched that way before, but it seemed that Will was oblivious and blinded by his lust to actually notice. Nico had been touched by another man before, and Will either did not know, or he had already knew and didn't care. But Queen Khione guessed the first option. Nico looked nervous and it was as if he were trying hard not to please Will much. Because if it seemed that Nico knew how to please men with his own body, Will would become suspicious and ask if Nico had done these types of activities before, and from Queen Khione's spying, she knew that that fact would not fly in his boat. Will was a possessive man. He always claims his property first.

She dismissed the mirror spell after she saw Nico getting on Will's back and being carried to the main road where Granny di Angelo lone cottage stood. They were near the old woman's home.

She was about to cast the spell again, to see how Dylan and his people were doing on their quest, but before she could, a rainbow appeared in front of her, startling her for a moment.

"Hello Your Majesty," Dylan greeted through the Iris message. "It is quite an honor to be in your presence...well, I am currently not really in your presence. How are you my queen?"

Queen Khione scowled. "Is the task fulfilled?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, I am doing fine. Thank you for asking, Your Magesty." Dylan teased.

"Don't try my patience, Dylan." Queen Khione warned, irritation lacing her words.

Dylan raised his hands in surrender. "I apologize. And yes, Your Majesty. The deed is done." He stepped out of the rainbow screen to allow The Queen to look at his handy work.

An evil, malicious smile crept onto her flawless face. "And you have the woman?" She asked delightedly.

"Yes, my queen. We have her." Dylan's voice said from off the rainbow.

"Perfect." She swiped her pale hand through the rainbow.

^.- ^.- ^.-

Will walked with a large smile on his face. His little Angel was still on his back. They had been walking for about an half an hour.

Will loved the way Nico's arms were wrapped around his neck. He loved the way Nico's legs wrapped around his thick waist. He loved the way Nico's face was right next to his. It just felt so right.

"We're almost there." Nico said in his ear. His whisper sent waves of pleasure down his body and to his crotch.

"Where is it?" Will asked.

"It's right over this hi-" Nico suddenly stopped.

"Go on. Over this hill, right?" Will waited for Nico to answer. When Nico didn't, Will stopped in his tracks and stared at Nico, who rested his head on Will's shoulder. Nico's eyes weren't their normal, chocolate brown. They were a mesmerizing blue. The eyes of his wolf. "Nico?"

"No..." Nico whispered. He unwrapped his hands from Will's neck and boosted himself up. He stood on Will's shoulders. Will was surprised, but managed to balance Nico as the red hooded boy stood on his shoulders.

"Nico, what the hell?" Will said. Nico ignored him, sniffed the air, then he jumped off of Will's shoulders and on to the ground. He sniffed around a bit more before gasping and sprinting down a nice dirt path.

Will tried to catch up with the fourteen year old, but failed. He followed the dirt path instead. He heard a broken cry up ahead and he hurried his pace. He approached a wooden fence that looked like it went through a tornado. Beyond the fence, a nice, small comfy looking house lay...except the windows were cracked, the front door was knocked down, and a few wolves lay dead around the house. Another devastated cry resounded through the quiet fields. It came from the broken house. And it sounded like Nico.

Will jumped over the fence, worry building within himself, and sprinted as fast as he could towards the beat up house. When he arrived at the door, he looked to the side and saw that the dead wolves had arrows protruding from their motionless bodies. He entered the house and followed Nico's cries quickly. He ended up in the kitchen. There Nico was, on his knees, crying at the sight of his lifeless grandmother's body, lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her.

The old lady had a slash across her throat. Her clothing was scratched up and scrapes and scratches littered her old body. A quiver was strapped across her back and a bow lay in her wrinkled, colorless hand. She went down fighting.

Nico sobbed, covering his mouth and nose. He started coughing. Will quickly gathered Nico in his arms, carrying the light boy out of the terrorized house that used to belong to an old lady. Nico cried into Will's chest.

Realization dawned onto the blond eighteen year old as he sat with Nico on his lap, far away from the old woman's house. Queen Khione. She did this. She had caused this catastrophe. His blood boiled. He wanted to rip her head off and feed it to tigers. She made Nico cry like the way he was now. She killed the innocent, poor, sickly old woman known as Nico's grandmother.

How dare she?! She was going to pay for her evilness.

Then realization dawned on him again. She sent him on a mission a week ago. To kill Nico. He will eventually have to tell Nico the truth about their first meeting in the forest. But now did not seem like a good time, seeing the position Nico was in.

Nico's tears had slowed and his sobs were quiet. Will removed Nico's red hooded cloak and Nico hugged the red fabric to his chest. Will hugged Nico's small body closer to his own.

"Who would do this?" Nico said in a broken voice. He sounded so devastated. Will mentally promised himself that he was going to slay the witch that did this. "Who would be so cruel? Why to Grandmother? I-I-" Nico clutched Will's shirt hard and hiccuped.

Nico had questions. And Will had his answers. Except, he would have to tell Nico how he knew this. He would have to tell Nico of his abandoned mission. But how would Nico react? Nico has shown different sides of himself. Will Nico be accepting and overlook it? Or will he burst on him and all hell will break loose? Will didn't want to find out. But Nico needed to know who was at fault. And Will will eventually tell Nico of his original task, and if he postponed it longer as they get closer and closer to each other, the betrayal will bring more pain in Nico's part, and in turn, will bring pain onto himself.

"Nico?" Will said uncertainly. He put a finger under Nico's chin and lifted it so that Nico was looking at him. Nico's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I...need to tell you something..."

Nico sat up in Will's lap. He hiccuped in a very cute way. Then he coughed and a few tears were shed. Will used his thumb to wipe away his tears. He stared at Nico for a while. "Will?"

Will blinked a few times. He was stalling.

"Look, Nico." He paused again.

Nico's eyes widened. "You know who did this! Don't you? Who is it?" Nico asked desperately. Nico no longer looked afraid and broken like he had seconds before. Instead, Nico looked like he was already planning someone's demise. Will saw the determined fire in Nico's dark brown eyes, and in a little while, that determined fire will be directed towards him.

"It was Queen Khione." Will said.

Nico took on a look of confusion. "Queen Khione? Are you sure?" Nico asked uncertainly. Will nodded. "But-but Queen Khione would never do that. Why would she anyway? I don't under- wait. How would you know that it was Queen Khione?"

"Because...because." Will scratched his neck.

Nico looked hurt. "You're hiding something."

Will wanted to deny it, but he was already in troubled waters. If he lied, things will get worse.

"Queen Khione wants you dead." Will said. Before Nico could question what he said, Will continued. "She was The Fairest Of Them All, but you obtain more beauty than she, which makes you The Fairest Of Them All, which puts you on her hit list. She isn't as kind as she seems. She is a witch with evil magic. She is a sick, sick person."

Nico looked very confused. "How...do you know this? How do you know she wants me dead?"

"Because," Will said, dreading the next words that will come out of his mouth. "She told me, and she sent me to...to...to kill you."

Nico's eyes widened in surprise. "But...but you-" Nico slapped Will's hands from his hips and stumbled out of his lap, falling onto the grassy ground. "You're going to kill me?"

"No, Nico! No! I never wanted to! I promise!" Will tried to grab him, but Nico was already stumbling out of his reach.

"Stay away!" Nico yelled. "I trusted you! I- I-" Nico hiccuped. Will saw more tears forming in Nico's eyes. He looked even more broken than he had looked before. This was what Will feared. Nico hugged himself tightly, clutching his cloak in his hands. "How dare you? How dare you?! You touched- you made me..." Nico couldn't form words.

Will tried to approach the person he loved only to have Nico throw his red cloak at Will's chest. It didn't hurt, but it did catch him by surprise.

"Don't come near me!" Nico cried more. "If you had told me of any of this, Grandmother might still be alive! I could have-" Nico hiccuped again. His voice quieted. "My grandmother is dead because of me."

"No. You're not at fault here, Nico. You're right. If I had told you-" Will was cut off by Nico gasping.

"If Khione killed my grandmother..." Nico trailed off. He didn't need to finish his thought for Will to see what he meant.

Nico's eyes went icy blue and he turned around. As he was about to run, Will grabbed his arm. Nico turned towards him and, with one leg, he kicked Will's chest, and with the other, he kicked the side of Will's head. Will fell down and was dazed. Will got back up, and when the world had stopped spinning, he saw that Nico was already in the woods again, out of his reach.

^.- ^.- ^.-

Piper was having fun.

Prince Jason was staying in Queen Khione's castle for the next two weeks. Jason had taken a liking towards Piper and Piper was the same. It has been a week since the ball and every day of that week Piper spent with Jason.

So far, Piper had showed Jason around Wolvesbane and the kingdom, conversed with Jason about his kingdom, and hunted with Jason in the forest that surrounded the village.

As they walked back to the village, Piper remembered something. "Hey," Piper said, "weren't you supposed to have dinner with your parents and Queen Khione?"

"Oh yeah," Jason said, "forgot. Oh well. Maybe next time. I like spending time with you."

Piper felt her face heat up. "Me too."

They walked in a comfortable silence until Piper realized that it was silence. "Wait. We should be approaching the village right now... It's never quiet during the day time." Piper dropped her dagger and sprinted down the path that led to the village of Wolvesbane. What she saw was horrifying.

She fell to her knees and screamed a blood curdling scream.

^.- ^.- ^.-

_O.O What did I do? I don't even know. Kidding, I know._

_Please review! I would love to see what you guys think! And if you have any suggestions, I will see if I can embed them into the story!_

_Remember, Beyoncé talks about diets, embers turn into water, and don't dress porn!_

_Deuces, stegosauruses_ ✌️✌️


End file.
